


A Question of Faith

by thefourthvine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine





	A Question of Faith

Fraser took a deep breath as Ray came into the room. If he'd thought Ray prickly in Chicago, it was proof that those who haven't seen snow complain about rain. Now he knew just how touchy Ray could be. But he'd put it off as long as he could. His faith in his partner could only take him so far. The time for logic had come.

"Ray," he said gently. "We have to talk."

Diefenbaker snorted and ostentatiously walked out. He'd made it clear he wanted no part of this conversation. He hadn't even let Fraser practice it on him, and there was no one else Fraser could even consider practicing it with. He felt horribly under-rehearsed. It was a feeling he was getting used to.

"Fraser, I just spent all day building a freaking _boat_. Out of _wood_. I am not in the mood for talking."

"Yes. Yes, I see that. But, Ray, we're running out of time." Fraser kept his voice level. It would be good if one of them could stay calm and reasonable, and judging by the mulish expression on his face, Ray wasn't going to be that one. "You have to see that I can't go with you."

Ray's eyes went from squinty and suspicious to round and horrified. It was worse than Fraser had thought; clearly Ray had never even considered this problem. Fraser wondered if he was the only one who'd bothered to think about the future at all. Assuming there was going to be one.

"Fraser, you have to come. He said 'bring your partner.' And I may be crazy, at this point I think I probably am crazy, but I'm not crazy enough to go against that."

"I don't think you're crazy, Ray. It's just - well, you must see that I'm not exactly a suitable choice. Perhaps he meant Stella?"

"If he had meant Stella, he would've said 'Bring your ex-wife.' And I would've said, 'No fucking way. Because she wouldn't follow me anywhere, not even somewhere she was already going. Not unless I had a gun to her head. So it's either get her or do everything else, so pick.' Anyway, she's a thousand miles away from here, and I couldn't spend a week around her without us killing each other. You think he doesn't know that?"

Fraser knew he was walking on thin ice, here; he was, at this point, the only person who still listened to Ray at all, and he was probably also the only person Ray listened to. Ray had become remarkably sensitive to any suggestion of doubt. Really, Fraser had only gotten this far because he didn't _have_ any doubt. Which was why he had to convince Ray; this was too important to take chances. "Well, it's possible he forgot, don't you think? He's got, ah, a lot on his mind."

"It's bad enough I'm taking instructions from God, Fraser. I don't want to think even for a second about taking instructions from a _senile_ God. Jesus Christ." Ray winced and made a vaguely apologetic face over his shoulder. "I mean, fuck. Fuck that."

Fraser sighed. He really was going to have to spell all this out. "Ray, we're loading the boat with two of every animal so that we can _repopulate the Earth_ when the flood is over."

"And?" Ray had his arms crossed now, and he looked dangerous.

"I can't help you do that. There won't be any human beings ever again unless you find someone else to take."

"Meaning you won't go?"

"Ray, you followed me into burning buildings and through plate glass windows and up to the Arctic Circle. I would gladly follow you onto your boat. But I don't _qualify_, Ray. I'm not suitable."

"Fraser, if you aren't suitable, I'm sure as hell not. Anyway, I'm going to need you after the flood. I might be able to build a boat - hell, it's not any harder than putting in a new transmission – but you're the only person I can think of who could rebuild everything else. And we gotta build it right this time, because I think there's a limit to how often he's going to wipe things clean to start over."

"We won't be able to start over, Ray. Not with just you and me."

Ray narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, right into Fraser's personal space, right into his face. Fraser had seen this often in Chicago; it was the 'bad cop' routine. Fraser considered it somewhat unfair that he didn't get a good cop to go along with the bad one, although he supposed Ray might qualify as the best person on Earth right now. From one point of view, at least - maybe the only point of view that mattered, actually. "Look. I listened to him, okay? He said, make a boat. Put the animals I send you on it. And take your partner and get into it and wait for the rain. You. Are. My. Partner. And you're the only one who would even get on a boat with me now.

"So I'm building the boat. I'm rounding up the animals. And then you and me and Dief are getting on board. You've got to trust me on this, Frase."

"Ray," Fraser said grimly, "there is a _fundamental flaw_ in your logic. A flaw that could lead to the _extinction of the human race_. I can't let you do this."

"You can't stop me. I'll knock you out and drag you on board if I have to."

"There won't be any people left! Ever! You need a woman on that boat, Ray. You do."

"Fraser." Ray's face went from stubborn to smiling in a flash, and Fraser felt his breath catch. That was the smile that had brought them to Mount Ararat, and before that to Inuvik, and before that to Ray's bed, together. And that was the smile that had persuaded him that, yes, God _would_ choose this man of all men to carry out his will, because when Ray smiled like that, he looked like an angel. "Don't make me say it. You don't want me to say it."

Fraser smiled back. He couldn't help it. "Say what, Ray?"

"Fraser," Ray said, and he was grinning now, absolutely _grinning_, "Trust in God. God will provide."

Fraser considered this. For him, it wasn't so much trust in God as trust in Ray. Trust in his partner – _faith_ in his partner – had brought them from the lake they call Michigan all the way to the mountain they call Ararat. Every step of that trip had been right. Faith could take him a little further, surely.

"All right, Ray. Understood."

"So, we good?"

Fraser surrendered entirely. "Apparently, there's none better."

"Yeah. I was pretty shocked, too." Ray kissed him, lingeringly, lovingly, wrapping his arms around his waist and sliding his hands down over his ass, kissed him until he couldn't remember what day it was. And then he pulled back. "And I'm going to take a shower, 'cause I smell like that boat's going to on the 38th day." He sauntered out, pausing in the doorway to do a little shuffle and turn.

Fraser sat back on the couch, thinking about the future, wondering exactly how God would provide a new human race starting with just two men. Well, God was all-powerful. Surely he could find some way – Fraser, struck by an idea, felt his jaw go slack.

He could see the shape of the future, now. Or rather, the shape of his future.

He put his head on his hands and moaned. Suddenly, trusting in God sounded fairly dangerous. "A partnership is like a marriage," he whispered. "And I'm Ray's partner. Oh, God help me." He'd never prayed so sincerely in his life. "I'm too old to become a mother."


End file.
